Comida
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: "-¿Lo dices enserio?-" "-¡Claro que sí!-" Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras aún se miraban fijamente, hasta que a Shadow finalmente se le regreso el ánimo de seguir hablando. "-¿Ahora me besas?"- pregunto el de cabellos blancos... Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo, esta historia esta echa sin fines lucro y con fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

* * *

Hydron Vestal se encontraba observando fijamente a la persona que se encontraba sentada frente a él en ese momento. No recordaba el momento en el que había aceptado ir al ridículo picnic, y mucho menos recordaba el momento en el que le dijo a Shadow que llevaría algo de comer… Dicho de otra forma el de cabellos blancos lo engaño y en cambio logro hacer que hiciera lo que quisiera… Oh demonios.

-¿Pasa algo Hydron?-

El de ojos rojos miro fijamente al de ojos purpura que le miraba de igual manera…

-¿Hydron?- volvió a preguntar Shadow, haciendo reaccionar a Hydron.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Eh?! ¿Decías algo?- respondió Hydron, sin saber que decir al no prestar atención.

-¿Qué si te pasa algo?- volvió a decir Shadow con algo de cansancio, mientras continuaba comiendo

-Es que… Amm… La… Emm…-

El de cabellos rubios sintió una opresión en el estómago, por lo cual bajo su mirada para observar el mantel de domino rojo y blanco que Lync había llevado y no mucho después su rostro se encontraba tocando el suelo totalmente encorvado para protegerse de quien sabe que cosas.

Shadow aguanto una risa que intento escaparse como 10 veces seguidas mientras veía al rubio a su lado totalmente encorvado, sabía de antemano que Hydron no era muy bueno cocinando, a diferencia de Lync que era "perfecto" –ojala y Keith se dignara a pedirle matrimonio ¡Ya!- al de ojos purpura los postres le quedaban con el azúcar casi exacta –o un poco menos- oh simplemente no sabía a nada de azúcar, mientras que la comida normal –como la que seguía comiendo- o le quedaba desabrida o le quedaba con mucho condimento…

-Oye Hydron…-intento de nuevo entablar conversación- Ya sabes que no me importa como sepa tu comida…

-¡Ya lo sé!- Exclamo Hydron realmente molesto, mientras tomaba lo que comida Shadow y lo lanzaba lejos… Muy lejos…-¡Eso…!

-¡Eso! ¡Para mí! ¡Sabe! ¡Realmente bien!- le respondió Shadow mientras tomaba a Hydron de los hombros y lo zangoloteaba unas cuantas veces-

El menos simplemente se quedó observando a Shadow y un suspiro se le escapó a la vez que la opresión en pecho y el vacío en el estómago se hacía presente.

-Estaba… Demasiado condimentado…-se disculpó Hydron mientras bajaba la mirada

-Claro que no… Solo le faltaba un poco de sal…-intentaba ser… Sincero… Realmente no deseaba decirle a Hydron que le faltaba MUCHA sal

-Te va a hacer daño- ataco Hydron, intentando encontrar una excusa para ya no seguir cocinando-

-Oh vamos, ya llevo mucho tiempo comiendo eso, dudo que me haga…Daño…-Shadow intento sonreír al ver el rostro de Hydron.

El de cabellos rubios alzo el rostro solo por unos segundos mientas comenzaba a demostrar un puchero y sus ánimos de llorar, aquello era… Era… ¡No era bueno! No era bueno que Shadow se comiera los malos platos que preparaba, era horrible aquella sensación de preparar algo, saber que sabe mal, y que de todas formas una persona se la comiera como si realmente no fuera nada, solo para que después le dijera que ya estaba acostumbrado…

-Snif…Snif…-

-No… No… No llores Hydron…- Shadow movía las manos de un lado a otro e intentaba pensar en algo rápido para impedir la liberación de aquellas lagrimas traicioneras, solo para que no se le ocurriera nada

-Pe… Pe… Tú dijiste…-

-Es… Amm… ¡Vamos Hydron!- exclamo Shadow mientras abrazaba al rubio- Yo sé que con el tiempo cocinaras mejor, por eso siempre deseo probar tus comidas, para mí, cualquier cosa que hagas, es gloria, es algo maravilloso, genial, perfecto…

El de ojos rojos aflojo el abrazo y los separo a ambos mientras miraba directamente a los ojos malva frente a él, con una leve sonrisa y notando como aun sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-

-¡Claro que sí!-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras aún se miraban fijamente, hasta que a Shadow finalmente se le regreso el ánimo de seguir hablando.

-¿Ahora me besas?- pregunto el de cabellos blancos

Una linda cachetada en la mejilla izquierda fue la respuesta… Debía recordar que Hydron tenían la Izquierda legendaria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Shadow-llamo un rubio teñido de ojos azules- ¿Qué te paso?

El joven rubio de ojos azules, conocido como Keith Clay o con su sobrenombre, Spectra, se encontraba burlándose del albino el cual tenía una marca roja –de alguna mano- marcada en su mejilla izquierda.

-Nada en especial… Me golpee con ese árbol- de mala educación, Shadow señalo un árbol a lo lejos que tenía una rama con forma de mano.

-Jajá… Si, y a mí me cae bien Ace-

-Piérdete-

-Tu primero-

Hydron y Lync ignoraron aquella ridícula discusión entre ambos mientras se encargaban de repartir el postre, que era un pastel de cebra preparado por el pequeño de cabellos rosas, un pastel que si comías 2 días seguidos morías de diabetes.


End file.
